Hetalia Nel Paese Delle Meraviglie
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Italy was following Germany around when something strange happened… Rated T for language The title literally means Hetalia In Wonderland (Italian)


Hetalia Nel Paese Delle Meraviglie

N. Italy and Rest of Hetalia Cast

Rated: T (Just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland

**Ok so I got this idea from watching other animes and their adaptions of Alice. SO I hope you like it and I hope its not too cliché to the others you have read.**

Italy was following Germany around when something strange happened…

"ITALY!" Germany yelled from across the training field. Italy was napping in the sun and he was scared awake when he heard the German yell for him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Germany was running over to him and Italy stood up.

"Ve yes Captain?" Italy asked as he yawned. Germany huffed and put his hand on his head.

"I was just making sure you didn't fall into a coma or died. Well since its getting late why don't I walk you home?" Germany said as he slightly smiled. Italy shouted yay and they took off towards Rome.

Italy was following behind Germany when he noticed something moving inside Germany's pants. He squinted harder and then out popped a fluffy white tail.

"WHA… Germany you… you grew a tail?" Italy stuttered. Germany turned around and Italy's mouth dropped. Germany had a monocle, a pocket watch in his hand, and fluffy white rabbit ears.

"Gott I'M LATE!" Germany shouted as he put his pocket watch back in his pants and took off running.

"Wait Germany! GERMANY!" Italy yelled as he began to run (Italian run) after Germany. He was losing Germany and then he focused on the tall white ears.

Germany turned down an alley way and Italy followed after. The alley was a dead end. Italy was huffing and looking around for Germany.

'Merda dove è andato**1**?' Italy thought. Then a large hole in front of Italy opened up. A small light was omitting from it and Italy decided to take a peek.

He leaned over the hole and then he entranced by the light. He felt himself leaning closer and closer to the light. Then suddenly something from behind Italy pushed him forward and Italy began to scream and he fell towards the light.

"AHHHHH!" Italy screamed as he fell farther and farther into the hole. The light was getting brighter and brighter.

'What if I die? What I this is the light of heaven? GERMANY!' Italy thought as the light enveloped him and then he hit something solid.

'Oof… ouchy ouchy." Italy whimpered as he rubbed his face. He looked down and saw a floor. Then he looked over and saw a beautiful crystal chandelier.

'Wait chandeliers are on th…' Italy began to think until the pull of gravity sent him to the actual floor.

"Ouch… again." Italy said. He looked around the brightly lit room and was in awe. There were doors.

'Four doors. Wonder where they go?' Italy thought as he got up and tried to open one.

"Locked. Where is the key?" Italy said. Then a table appeared where Italy fell on the floor and there was a box. Italy skipped over to the table and opened the box to revel a small bronze key.

'The key doesn't look like it fits any of the doors.' A curtain appeared suddenly and Italy jumped and screamed. The curtain opened to show a very small door. Italy got the hint and went over to the small door and opened it with the key. The door opened and it was pitch black behind it.

'Ve if only I was small enough to fit.' Another box appeared on the table. Italy skipped over and opened the box.

"PASTA!" Italy screamed as he pulled out a plate of pasta. The fork said 'Eat Me' and Italy dug right in. he ate the whole plate and then set the plate on the table.

He felt weird and then he began to shrink.

"WHATS THIS?! GERMANY I'M SHRINKING! HELP!" Italy screamed. He was inside of his clothes and he crawled through to the top of his shirt.

He looked down and saw himself in a dress.

"Hey this is the dress I used to wear when I was little. Cute." Italy said. The door that was open abruptly closed which made Italy jump and begin to cry a little.

The bronze key that was used to open the door was on the table and Italy sighed sadly.

'Now how am I going to find Germany?' Italy whimpered and felt tears streak down his cheeks. A small bottle popped up next to Italy. The tag said 'Drink Me' and Italy did as it said.

He took a small swallow and then began to cough violently.

"Is this… Beverly**2**? GROSS!" Italy coughed again and then he felt himself growing and fast.

"NO! NO NO NO NO STOP STOP!" Italy screamed as he grew and grew. He hit his head on the ceiling and he kinda cracked it as well. His dressed ripped around his arms and torso area.

"Um pasta I need some pasta. Also a change of clothes" Italy said and a plate of pasta showed up magically.

'Wait the key.' Italy thought as he grabbed the key and ate the plate of pasta. He shrunk until he was very small again and the key was right size for the door. He ran over to the door and opened it.

The blackness before was replaced with a blinding white light. Italy squinted and looked away.

'Come on Italy this is for Germany.' Italy thought and he passed through the blinding light.

**I'M BACK! I know I have been away for a while and that's due to writers block. But I got this idea and I want to dedicate this chapter to TheAmazingBouncyBall and my friend Meghan York. :D **

**Italian Translations:**

Shit where the hell is he?

Beverly. It's a very nasty Italian soda. Basically nasty Italian Coca Cola (Coke)®

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS STORY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
